The Forever
by Theoneforever
Summary: After Maxon and America get married, what will happen to their relationship? Will the get their happily ever after? Or will they crash and burn as the country seems to fall. (ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS) (Also on Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**First, I have never written a Fan Fiction, so please no harsh comments. Please no language or nasty things.**

**Second, I don't not own "The Selection", "The Elite", or "The One". All rights go to Kiera Cass! And warning! This has spoilers from these books, read at your own caution!**

**Enjoy!**

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Maxon brought me into a low dip and kissed me passionately. I smiled under the kiss as everyone cheered and clapped. He slowly broke away and we walked back down the aisle. We walked past the other Selected girls as I got joyous smiles and piercing glares. I held onto Maxon's hand tighter.

As we walked out the Chapel doors, we were given a parade of cheers. We walked into the carriage and headed back towards the palace. Since we were to become King and Queen of Illéa, we hurried back for our coronation. Maxon nearly jumped out of the carriage and were immediately rushed away from each other to get dressed for the occasion. I stood still watching him be rushed away.

"Your Majesty? Are you ready?" Mary asks. "Yes, sorry I was lost in thought," I replied. I was rushed to the Queen's suite, when all of sudden I felt a sad pang in my heart. Amberly was gone. This used to be her room, and now it's mine. But that thought was quickly pushed aside when my maids, Mary, Marlee and the newest addition, Julia, took me out of my wedding gown and put me in my coronation dress.

It was a navy blue, floor-length gown that glistened with gold accents. I had always been mesmerized by what these girls could do. These girls quickly put up me hair in a princess braid. The touched up my make up and they rushed me out the door. Maxon was standing there holding out his arm. "Ready my dear?" he said with a sly smiled.

"Yes my royal husbandness. And don't call me that!" I playfully swatted at his arm. We rushed down to the Great room where our coronation was set to be. Then I quickly looked at Maxon, who had a brave look in his eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, America."

And we walked into the room that decided our fate.

That night, after a long day of vows and celebration, Maxon and I walked up to my room.

"America Schreave, I love you more than anything the world could offer."

"Maxon Schreave, I love more than to the sun and back infinity times."

"America, I love you more than any person could love someone."

I blushed at that promise and wondered if I could ever say something like that. He always knew what to say. So I simply kissed him more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry the first chapter was short but they will gradually get longer! Here's the second one:**

**Please review!**

**-1 year later-**

"Maxon, you're always at meetings, you don't have time for me anymore! I'm so lonely!"

"It is not something I can help America! Being the King is more stressful than you think!"

"Maxon! I do know! I'm not too far off of that! I'm the Queen! I have duties just like you! And besides you didn't even realize what today was after ignoring me for a year!"

"What could've possibly happened a year ago?!"

"We were married, Maxon!"

Maxon's face went as pale as a piece of paper. He sat down staring at the floor in disbelief. He slowly met my gaze and said, "I'm so sorry, America. I guess I really have been caught up with the country."

I started to cry. He came over to me and said, "America, could you ever forgive me?"

As a tear trickled down my face, I said, "I don't know..."

Then he picked me up and kissed me.

"America, I'm sorry I forgot and that you're lonely. Maybe we need to start trying so you won't be so lonely."

I looked up at him. "Start trying what?"

"To have a family. The advisors are going mad any way. They want an heir. And they're not going to stop bugging us about it until we have one. With all the troubles my mother had, they're scared that we won't be able to have a child." Maxon looked at the floor sadly, wishing he didn't have to go through this.

I kissed Maxon on the cheek with a hopeful kiss. "Maxon, it's going to be okay. If all fails, we can always adopt the Crown heir." He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"I love you America. And I just want to be able to have a normal life with you. I know we're far from that but this is our one chance to be normal."

"I know what you mean Maxon. And it's going to be ok."

-2 months later—

I woke up peacefully next to Maxon and saw that he was still asleep. I smiled to myself. Then a gut wrenching feeling came. I practically jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. I was throwing up horribly.

Maxon came rushing in with a horrified look on his face. "Are you ok? Should I get the doctor?" I nodded and he raced out of the room. While he was gone, I thought to myself of two possible explanations: One I was sick, or two… I was pregnant.

I silently hoped to myself that I would be pregnant. Maxon and I would have a chance to have the heir to our throne. And I would get to love another person unconditionally. My thoughts were interrupted when I started throwing up again.

Minutes later, Maxon came in running with Dr. Ashlar. They talked about what was going on and I finally stopped.

"Queen America, what are you feeling like right now?" Dr. Ashlar questioned.

_I'm not going to tell him my suspicions. _"I feel queasy and dizzy. Can I just lie down?" I asked feeling like I was going to pass out.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Maxon picked me up like I was a child and took me to the Queen's suite. He set me down on the bed and almost instantly, I fell asleep.

Maxon and I were sitting in the Dining Room with 4 children surrounding the table. We were eating dinner together and laughing about our day, like this was a normal thing. It almost seemed real.

Then I woke up. The sun was way out. In quickly checked the clock which read 12:58pm.

Oh crap. I jumped out of bed but then realized why I was still in bed. The events came rushing back to me. I ran into the bathroom and looked for a hidden box of pregnancy tests.

"Come on. Come on!" I whisper yelled. I had twenty seconds until the test was cleared. As the final seconds counted down, I wondered how I should tell Maxon. Maybe I should give him a baby sock and see if he figures it out. Or I could just out right tell him.

"BEEEEP!" The timer went off. I scanned the results of the test and smiled. I was going to be a mom. I was going to be a mom! Maxon would be so happy!

I ran out of the room to the Dining hall hoping I wouldn't miss him for lunch. I ran inside the hall and saw Maxon walking out of the other door. I ran down the hallway and around the corner and I ran straight into someone.

"Oomph!" We both said at the same time. I looked and saw Maxon as he was getting up.

"Oh my goodness! America¸ are you all right?" He helped me up and I said excitedly, "Never better! Maxon, I have something to tell you." He looked at me with curious eyes. "You're going to be a father!"

He smiled instantly and hugged me tighter than I thought possible. I was content in his hug until I realized that I needed air. I slightly tapped his shoulder and he released me instantly.

"I'm sorry, my dear. But I have a meeting to attend. I'll see you later this afternoon." Maxon said.

"Ok, but I am not your dear." I playfully slapped his arm and skipped to the dining hall.

After Maxon was finished with his meeting, we decided to go see Dr. Ashlar and tell him that I was pregnant. I was curious to see how far along I was. When we arrived, we went straight to tell him.

"Dr. Ashlar, I took a pregnancy test and the results were positive." I said quickly. Dr. Ashlar smiled and asked a nurse for an ultrasound machine. He had Maxon and I go into a patient room and had me lie down.

A few minutes later, the nurse came in and told me to lift my shirt up. She put a freezing cold gel on my stomach. She turned on the machine and Dr. Ashlar came in. In the screen, what we saw was a tiny little figure the size of a jelly bean. Maxon and I smiled over this little child.

"Your Majesty, you are one month pregnant. We will be able to find out the gender in 3 months." Dr. Ashlar stated. Maxon thanked Dr. Ashlar and the nurse wiped the gel off and sent Maxon and I out the door.

Maxon was grinning crazier than ever. "We need to tell your family, America."

Oh yeah. I totally forgot about my family. My mom would be so excited and my dad would be—

Oh wait. My dad died. He would never get to meet his grand child and I would never see him again. I started to cry about him and Maxon looked worried.

"America? What's wrong?" He was beyond worried.

I wiped away the tears. "Sorry, it's just hormones. But yes let's go see my family."

That evening, Maxon and I arrived at the big yellow house ten minutes away from the palace. We got out of the car with a slew of guards surrounding us. My mom ran out of the house to hug me and she scolded me for not coming by more often. Then she hugged Maxon and brought us inside.

We walked straight into the living room to be greeted by Kenna, Astra and May. I could see Gerad playing soccer in the backyard with James. Astra, who was two, ran up to Maxon and yelled, "Uncle Max!" Maxon was ecstatic to be called that. Astra and Maxon ran outside to play soccer with others.

"Hey Kenna! Hey May!" I hugged them both and we all started talking about random things. We found out that May, now 17, had a boyfriend whom she met at my wedding, Prince Antonio of Spain. I rolled my eyes while Kenna said, "What is it with my little sisters and princes?" We both laughed.

"Girls," my mom shouted, "Can you help me with dinner?" "Ok." We all replied at the same time.

We walked to the kitchen and started to prepare a feast of chicken spaghetti with parmesan bread. For the side we had fruit salad and for dessert we made banana pudding. I started the pasta and my mom started bombarding me with questions.

"How's the palace? Have they talked about taking away the castes? Is Maxon being nice? Is there a grandchild in my future?"

"Woah. Slow down mom. The palace is great, the caste disposal is being planned out, Maxon is being nice and I don't know." I said. I was going to tell the baby news during dinner. The timer went off for the chicken and we set the table.

Kenna called in the boys and Astra from outside for dinner and we all sat down. Maxon sat next to me and I gave him an asking glance. He whispered in my ear, "How about during dessert?" I nodded and we all started to eat.

The conversation varied from the game of soccer outside to Maxon being King. He told everyone who didn't know that the castes were scheduled to be taken away within two years. Everyone was overjoyed from that news. Eventually, when all of the plates had been cleared and the pudding had been brought out, Maxon and I said that we had an announcement to make. When we had everyone's attention, I said, "I'm pregnant!" My mom gasped while Kenna and James started laughing.

"What is it?" Maxon asked them.

"Well," Kenna stated, "I'm pregnant as well!" Mom nearly fainted at the thought of two grandchildren and May went giddy. Gerad didn't care and wanted to go back outside. I got up to hug Kenna and my mom once again bombarded us with questions.

Kenna answered first. "Well I'm two months pregnant and we've known for a week now."

"I found out this morning and I'm a month pregnant." Mom was jumping up and down.

"How are you going to tell the country?" Mom asked Maxon.

"Probably over the _Report._ But we haven't decided." Maxon replied. Then all of a sudden, out of the window, we saw camera flashes.

"Or now." Maxon said. "America, it looks like we need to get back to the palace." I nodded fast and I quickly said goodbye to everyone and congrats to Kenna and James. We practically ran out of the door where the guards formed a circle around us. The photographers and interviewers burst out questions about us being pregnant. How did they hear that?

Maxon stopped and said, "Yes. We are pregnant. Goodbye." We ran into the car and drove back to the palace.

Later that night, I was already in my nightgown ready to get into bed. I snuck under the covers and Maxon sat down. "Wow, today's been a big day." He said. "Yeah, it has." I replied, smiling.

"Well I'm sure that the press will have us on the news tomorrow, so no need to tell the country!" he stated. He kissed me goodnight and turned off the lamp.

"I love you Maxon." I said drifting off.

"I love you too America. And I love you my child." And we both peacefully fell asleep.

**There's the second chapter! I hope ya'll enjoyed. By the way, I had originally written this on Wattpad, but I felt like it was too short. So I'm pretty much copying and pasting my own chapters and extending them. This chapter was originally 200 words, now it is nearly 2000. So if updates take long, you know why. **

**Please comment! ~Lynn**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I will update soon! I am writing this on my phone and my computer has all of the chapters, so I can't post them from here sorry! I will update ASAP.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the previous chapter! I spent a few hours on it. Anyway, enjoy! Comment!**

**-America's POV—**

I was in probably the most boring meeting ever. The arguing was killing me. Maxon was trying to convince the advisors that the castes should be taken away within a year, but they wouldn't agree.

"King Maxon, the castes are an amazing system. We need to keep it the same!" An advisor stated.

"No. You may say that as a two, but what about the others?" Maxon explained.

"Your Majesty, the country is in a fine spot with the castes. If we take them away, there will be riots from the two's and three's, so that—"Maxon cut off the advisor.

"Exactly," Maxon started, "The Two's and Three's are fine because they've been blessed with their caste. What about the Four's and below? They don't have the same benefits. I know people say life isn't fair, but this is a serious deal. It is _not _fair that they have to starve." The advisors began to nod and say that he was right.

"Meeting adjourned." Everyone stood up and slowly filed out of the room. Maxon and I stayed until everyone had left so we could talk. I walked up to Maxon and wrapped my arms around him. We stayed like that for a little while until he spoke.

"What are we going to do, America? Do you think the country will accept this?" Worry seeped through Maxon's voice. I was scared but I had to be brave for this country, for Maxon and for myself.

"I think everything will turn out fine. And at least we have something to look forward to that the country will be happy about." Maxon smiled looking at my tiny baby bump. I was two months pregnant and everything was going smoothly, except the side effects.

Maxon and I eventually left the room to go and eat lunch. We were walking slowly and holding hands when suddenly the rebel alarm started to blare. Maxon started to run when a guard stopped him.

"Your Majesty, this is only a system test it's not real." Maxon sighed in relief and we continued on to lunch. Then the alarm blared again and the guard yelled, "This one is real!" We started running to the nearest safe room when we ran into a rebel. He smiled and a blast occurred.

My vision was going blurry as I felt like I was being picked up. More agonizing shots rang in my ears. My location instantly changed to a dark room. I was laid down and the light was turned on. I heard someone yelling my name. But it was unrecognizable. I tried to sit up but yelped in pain. My arm was burning with a white, searing pain. I felt pressure being applied to the wound and a bandage. Then the world went black.

All I could hear were people's voices. All I could feel was a pain in my arm. All I could see was darkness.

My eyes felt like huge boulders. Like something so hard to accomplish opening. I started to flutter my eyes open and it worked once. But it didn't happen again. I heard someone pleading my name, holding my hand. I tried but I failed. So I fell back into the darkness we call deep sleep.

**Hey guys! Sorry it's short but that is all I can do right now. My friend came over to sleepover so my parents let me have my computer while she was here so we could watch Youtube and stuff. Sorry! And By the way, something unexpected came up so I will be gone from August 4-14: I'M GOING TO ENGLAND! :) I will be there on a church mission trip to help with kid's Vacation Bible School! They needed two more people and my dad had to stay home and work so my mom and I are going! I probably will be able to update once during that. And wish me luck on the 13 HOUR FLIGHT. Did I mention I hate planes?**


End file.
